Falling Dusk
by JacobB'sImprintee
Summary: An alternate story of New Moon: Bella has been having nightmares ever since her vampire boyfriend broke up with her and left her to die in the woods. A few days before Halloween, she decides to surprise her childhood best friend with a visit. Can Jacob bring her out of her darkest period? Or will Bella be doomed to scary monsters and bad dreams for the rest of her life?


Hey, everyone, I'm back. Though I'm not sure for how long. Below is just a little idea that came into my head and while I was going through some old documents on my flash-drive, I came across the stories I wrote as a young angry teenager who had nothing better to do. I'd like to thank one of my favorite authors, NikkiB1973 for inspiring me to publish something of my own. I have two other stories that I wrote a long time ago that I publish on this site and seemed to have neglected them, but alas, I have come out of hiatus. If only for a little while. Enjoy!

* * *

Falling Dusk: A New Moon Alternate Story

October 28 2005: Three Days Before Halloween

Bella wakes up from a nightmare of Edward killing Jacob.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ she thought to herself.

Charlie comes barging in after knocking on the door and sits down on the edge of his daughter's bed.

Charlie: "You alright?"

Bella: "I'm fine. Just another nightmare."

Charlie: "You want to talk about it?"

Bella: "Not right now. Sorry to bother you, again."

Charlie: "Don't worry about it. It's my job." He kisses her on the head. "I love you."

Bella: "I love you, too."

Charlie walks out of the room. Bella lies down and begins to think about the nightmare.

_Why would I dream of _him_ killing my childhood friend?_ Bella asked herself.

Jacob. She hasn't seen him in such a long time.

_What has he been up to?_ Bella wondered. _I should call him. _

School was usual: painful, long, stupid, and boring. Bella was way too anxious to talk to Jake, she could hardly hear what her teachers were saying. Her friends haven't talked to her. She was mute. She was far, far away.

After school, Bella calls the Black's number. She's surprised she remembers it. She hadn't called them in a long time.

The phone rings twice. "Hello," a tired Billy answers the phone.

"Hey, Billy. It's Bella," Bella responds.

Billy: "Bella. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" He sounded really happy.

Bella: "You could let me talk to Jacob." Bella was shocked to hear her voice so elated.

Billy: "Of course. I'll go get him."

A few seconds later, Bella hears Jacob's voice on the phone. "Hello, Bella," he says with eager. "What's up?"

Bella: "Nothing much. I was just wondering how you were doing. I hadn't spoken to you or seen you in a while." Bella's tone was filled with worry.

Jacob: "I know. I had been real busy lately. I'm sorry. What about you? How are you?"

"I've been better. Listen, I wanted to know if maybe we could hang out sometime, if you're not still busy with everything else." Bella really wanted him to say yes. Funny thing was she knew Jacob did, too.

"I would be honored to spend time with you. When do you want me to come over?"

"Um, now? Or maybe in an hour or so?"

"Okay, be right there."

Then Bella realizes something. "Wait!" she yells kind of loudly. "Do I need to pick you up? Or can you get a ride?" Bella felt stupid for not thinking of this earlier. "I know what we can do. How about I go over there and we can go to the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. I'll be right there." She hangs up.

_I can't believe I remembered his number. I wonder if I could remember how to get to his place._

Bella thinks hard, but no routes came to her mind. She was just better at remembering numbers than addresses. She decides to call Charlie at work.

Charlie answers his cell phone.

Charlie: "Hey, Bella. Is something wrong?"

Bella: "What makes you think something is wrong? Can't I just call my dad to see what he's up to?"

Charlie: "Not when he's a cop. What is it, Bells?"

"Do you know how to get to the Black's? I want to see Jacob. I haven't seen him in months."

Charlie is speechless. He couldn't believe what his daughter just said. "You're hanging with Jake again?"

Bella: "Yeah. I miss him."

"That's great, Bells."

"So can I get the directions or are you just going to interrogate me?"

Charlie chuckles. He gives her the directions he always took to the Black's household.

Bella: "Thanks, Dad. See you for dinner."

"I'll be there."

Bella finds Jacob's house pretty easily. It is vaguely familiar, a small wooden place with narrow windows, and the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. Jacob's head peers out of the window before she can get out of the truck. No doubt the familiar roar of the engine had tipped him off to her approach. Jacob had been very grateful when Charlie bought Billy's truck for her, saving Jacob from having to drive it when he came of age. She likes her truck very much, but Jacob seems to consider the speed restrictions a shortcoming.

He meets her halfway to the house.

"Bel-la," he shouts.

"Hey," Bella says.

Before Bella can take a step further, Jacob throws his arms around her waist and twirls her around in circles, causing her get dizzy. But she didn't mind.

Jacob: "Where you been, loca?"

Bella: "Home, mostly."

Bella couldn't help but smile at Jacob's enthusiasm. Jacob made her better with just his presence. She forgot how much she liked Jacob Black.

Jacob: "I'm so glad you decided to come over." He puts her down.

Bella looks Jacob up from head to toe. "You grew again," she shouts in amazement.

"Six five," Jacob says in a satisfying voice.

"Will it ever stop?" she shouts.

Jacob just laughs. "Let's get you inside. You're getting all wet."

They ran into his house, laughing the whole ten feet.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? I realize the story sounds very simple and easy to read, almost as if a small child wrote it. Maybe I was a small child when I did write it. But I promise it only gets better.


End file.
